Umbarano
|classe = Quase-HumanoStar Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy |subespécies = |raças = |altura = |comprimento = |envergadura = |massa = |cordepele = Pálida |cordecabelo = Branco |cordaspenas = |cordosolhos = Branco, Azul pálido |distinções = Habilidade de ver em espectros ultravioletas |expectativa de vida = |planeta = Umbara |habitat = |dieta = |lingua = Umbarano |membros = *Mee Deechi *Sly Moore *Moshenu PhobiStar Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy *SataAdventures in Wild Space: The Nest}} }} Os Umbaranos, também conhecidos como Povo da Sombra, eram uma espécie de Quase-Humanos nativa do planeta Umbara. Eles eram caracterizados por sua pele clara e olhos sem cor. Durante os últimos anos da República Galáctica, eles eram representados no Senado Galáctico por Mee Deechi. Entretanto, acabaram se juntando à Confederação de Sistemas Independentes durante às Guerras Clônicas, levando sua extremamente avançada tecnologia aos aliados de Dookan. Os Umbaranos eram delgados quase humanos com uma pálida e azulada pele, seus rostos eram magros e emaciados com marcas cinzentas ao redor das órbitas de seus olhos incolores. Eles tinham um único coração, e o esfaqueamento foi um ferimento fatal. Embora os Umbaranos tivessem cabelos, alguns deles eram carecas ou raspavam suas cabeças. Por causa da habilidade da espécie em manipular os outros, havia rumores de que os Umbaranos tinham a habilidade de controlar mentes. Com seus olhos sem cor, eles eram capazes de ver no espectro ultravioleta. Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook Sociedade e cultura Em seu planeta natal sombrio de Umbara, o chamado "Povo da Sombra" formava uma sociedade organizada dividida em castas, e eles constantemente planejavam melhorar sua posição social. Sua tecnologia era mais avançada do que a encontrada na maior parte da galáxia. Embora os Umbaranos fossem capazes de falar o Básico Galáctico , em seu mundo de origem eles se comunicavam principalmente em sua língua nativa, que tinha um alfabeto que consistia de vinte e seis letras. Uma roupa tradicional de Umbara era o volumoso Manto das Sombras.Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded História Umbaranos evoluíram em Umbara, um planeta nebuloso e perigoso localizado no sistema solar homônimo na Nebulosa Fantasma. Durante as últimas décadas da República Galáctica, eles eram membros desse governo democrático. Como tal, eles foram representados no Senado Galáctico pelo senador Mee Deechi. Dez anos após a invasão de Naboo, uma mulher Umbarana chamada Sly Moore serviu como ajudante do Chanceler Supremo Sheev Palpatine, líder do Senado Galáctico da República. Naquela época, o Lorde Dooku criou a Confederação de Sistemas Independentes, uma aliança de sistemas solares que não mais se sintonizavam com a República. Durante as Guerras Clônicas que se seguiram, os Umbaranos permaneceriam leais à República. No entanto, após o assassinato de Mee Deechi, eles escolheram se separar da República e se uniram à Aliança Separatista. O avançado armamento de sua milícia deu à Confederação uma vantagem no campo de batalha enquanto tropas clones do Grande Exército da República recebiam a tarefa de conquistar a Umbara. Apesar da traição do general Jedi Pong Krell, a República conseguiu a vantagem quando seu colega Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, conseguiu tomar a capital de Umbara. No final da guerra, o Supremo Chanceler Palpatine proclamou-se Imperador Galáctico. No auge do Primeiro Império Galáctico, a tecnologia Umbarana foi apropriada para uso nas Forças Armadas Imperiais. Star Wars: Commander Aparições *''Star Wars: Force Arena'' * *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Parte V'' * * *''Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel'' * * * * * *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 16: Burning Seas, Parte IV'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Nest'' *''Thrawn'' *''Battlefront: Companhia do Crepúsculo'' *''Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Aftermath: Empire's End'' *''Poe Dameron 2: Black Squadron, Parte II'' *''Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Parte I'' Fontes * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia'' * * * * * * * * Notas e referências Categoria:Espécies Humanas e Quase-Humanas Categoria:Espécies sencientes Categoria:Umbaranos